


Personal Health

by buckyismymainman



Series: Avengers Oneshots [50]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Reader is a med student
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-10
Updated: 2021-01-10
Packaged: 2021-03-14 18:55:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 855
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28675542
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/buckyismymainman/pseuds/buckyismymainman
Summary: You have a habit of not taking care of yourself when you have a test coming up so Steve comes over to make sure you’re doing everything you need to do in order to stay healthy.
Relationships: Steve Rogers/Reader
Series: Avengers Oneshots [50]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1314041
Comments: 2
Kudos: 23





	Personal Health

There was a knock on the door and you barely reacted to the sound. Whoever it was would go away in a moment and you would be left alone in the peace and quiet again. But instead of the person going away you heard a key twisting in the lock and looked up in time to see Steve entering your apartment, his arms laden with grocery bags.

He looked toward the living room and saw you staring at him with a bewildered look on your face. He could tell you had been at this for a while from the way your clothes were rumpled and how your hair looked like it hadn’t been brushed or properly taken care of for a while. “I gave you that key for emergencies only, Steve.”

He had known that that would be your response to him opening the door without you inviting him inside. “And I know how you get when you have a test coming up. So you’re going to take a break and eat some food before you pass out.”

You knew that Steve wasn’t about to take no for an answer so you took the food and gave him a kiss on the cheek, “Thank you for bringing me food.”

“Of course, don’t want my girl getting sick before her big test,” he joined you on the couch and took the food that he didn’t want.

The two of you ate and watched FRIENDS reruns on TV before you had to get back to work on studying. Steve stayed and helped you study. He turned it into a game show and every time you got a question right you would get a reward. Sometimes it was a kiss other times it would be a fifteen-minute massage depending on the difficulty of the question.

You had to admit that having Steve there to help you study was really fun and a lot more productive than doing it by yourself, and soon you had gone over all your notes. Steve told you to stay there while he ran you a bath.

Sometimes Steve was just too perfect, but you were happy to have him in your life. You had met at the hospital where you were had gone to observe the nurses and doctors one day to see what it was like working in a hospital setting. He had come in with several of his friends, one of whom had been injured on a mission. The two of you had got to talking while you were on your break and he gave you his number.

The two of you had been dating ever since.

After your bath, Steve curled up in bed with you and told you about his day until you managed to drift to sleep.

You were currently waiting for the results of the test you had taken. Steve was watching you pace back and forth, your eyes glancing at the computer screen ever so often waiting for the time when you knew the test results would be posted.

“You’ll be fine,” he reassured. “You nailed every question when I helped you study.”

“But what if it wasn’t enough?” You asked, pausing to turn to face him. “What if I got something mixed up? What if I sounded like a complete idiot on the written portion. Oh my God, my teacher is going to think I’m an idiot and fail me and then I’ll never get my degree and be lucky if I can work at the Wal-Mart in my hometown.”

Steve stood and took you by the shoulders, “You need to breathe for me, okay?” You nodded and started taking in deep breaths. “You did not fail, you are a brilliant woman and I have full faith that you passed that exam. Your teacher will not think you are an idiot.” He lifted your face so that you were looking at him. “And I would never let you go work at the Wal-Mart in your hometown because it’s too far away from me,” he smiled sweetly at you and it made your heart flutter.

The timer on your phone went off causing you to jump and hurry over to your computer. You refreshed the page and waited until you saw where your score was. You had gotten an A, you had passed the test. “I passed!” You screamed excitedly before throwing yourself into Steve’s arms.

He laughed and held you tightly, “See, I told you that you didn’t fail.”

“Thank you,” you whispered into his chest. “For helping me study and everything else you do for me.”

“Of course, doll. I’d do anything for you,” he kissed the top of your head and then pulled away announcing that you deserved a celebration. He took you to a nice restaurant and then the two of you walked around the streets of New York together hand in hand.

You knew you had more tests coming up for your other classes, but studying for them could wait a little while longer. You just wanted to enjoy a nice evening with your boyfriend before the craziness started up again.


End file.
